Spider-Man: Far From Home Trivia
Trivia about Spider-Man: Far From Home. *This film is the sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming, and was announced after the successful release of Homecoming's trailer. *This is the first movie of Phase 4 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *It's the twenty-third film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Tom Holland wanted Jason Momoa as Kraven The Hunter in the movie. *Tom Holland announced via an Instagram post that the title is "Spider-Man: Far From Home." *It was heavily rumored that Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) would make an appearance, but was shut down by Kevin Feige. *This is the second time Jake Gyllenhaal was associated with the Spider-Man franchise since he was going to replace Tobey Maguire in Spider-Man 2 when Maguire was injured. *Jake Gyllenhaal is the third Zodiac actor to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe after Robert Downey Jr. and Mark Ruffalo. *It was reported that Matt Damon turned down the villain role. *Director Jon Watts has confirmed that Michael Keaton, Laura Harrier and Michael Mando would not be reprising their roles from Spider-Man: Homecoming in this film. *Filming began July 2018 and wrapped on 16 October 2018. *Due to his death on November 12, 2018, this movie was most likely contain the final on-screen appearance of Stan Lee, who died shortly after filming for this movie wrapped up. *In the first post-credits sequence of Spider-Man: Homecoming, we see Mac Gargan professing his hatred for Spider-Man. This was hinted the fact that Mando was meath to return as the main villain in this film. *This is the first live-action appearance of Mysterio. *It's the twenty-third film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This isn't the first time Jake Gyllenhaal has been associated with a Spider-Man film. Originally he was going to replace Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 2 (2004) after Maguire got injured during the filming of Seabiscuit (2003), but luckily, his injuries healed up and he came back on set. *As is common in MCU films, a clip prominently shown in multiple trailers is entirely absent from the finished movie. In this case, a scene showing Spider-Man defeating a gang of bad guys in a restaurant (while wearing his nanotech Iron Spider suit first seen in Avengers: Infinity War (2018)) before departing on his school trip to Europe is not shown in the final version of the film (though it is briefly mentioned by May). *In the film, Spider-Man mentions Captain Marvel, which marks the first time a MCU character referred to Carol Danvers by that name. *Tom Holland wanted Jason Momoa as Kraven the Hunter in the movie. *United Airlines has a safety video tie-in with Spider-Man that features Ned (Jacob Batalon), along with a tribute to Stan Lee. *Peter's passport lists August 10th as his birthday. Spider-Man's first appearance was in Amazing Fantasy #15, released August 10th, 1962, in real life Tom Holland's birthday is June 1st. *According to storyboard artist Jeffrey Henderson, Mysterio was supposed to be one of the villains in Sam Raimi's canceled Spider-Man 4. He was to be played by cult icon Bruce Campbell, a childhood friend and longtime collaborator of Raimi's, who had made cameos in all three Spider-Man films. *This is the final movie in Phase 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The license plate on the car driven by Fury and Maria Hill is MTU83779, which references Marvel Team Up issue 83 from July, 1979 called Spider-Man and Nick Fury. *A wrestling poster featuring Crusher Hogan can be seen backstage at the charity fundraiser. Crusher Hogan was the wrestler that a masked Peter Parker got in the ring with in Spider-Man's first appearance in Amazing Fantasy #15. *This's the first Marvel-Avengers crossover movie without a cameo by Stan Lee, co-creator of the MCU. *The oversized check Happy presents early in the film says "Synchrony" on it. Synchrony Bank is the company who distributes the Marvel Credit Card. *This is Samuel L. Jackson's 3rd consecutive MCU appearance as Nick Fury following Captain Marvel (2019) and Avengers: Endgame (2019). This also the first time an MCU character has appeared in 3 films in 1 year. *It was heavily rumored that Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) would make an appearance, but was shut down by producer Kevin Feige. However, he is briefly mentioned. *Samuel L. Jackson and Jon Favreau appeared for the first time in Iron Man, the first movie of Phase 1, and now they appeared in the last movie of Phase 3. *Tom Holland announced via an Instagram post that the title is "Spider-Man: Far From Home." *As was the This is the first Spider-Man movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be specially formatted for IMAX 1.90:1, unlike its first film, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), which was presented in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio throughout, in IMAX. *This is the first Spider-Man film where the Columbia Pictures logo has it's traditional music instead of a musical score over it *On Tuesday, January 15th, 2019 Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures revealed the first teaser poster, featuring European stamps over Spider-Man's mask, along with the first teaser trailer which was live streamed by Tom Holland. case in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) and three of the four "Avengers" movies (as well as all three "Iron Man" movies), Audi vehicles are prominently featured throughout as part of a broad-ranging product placement deal between Audi and Marvel. In this movie, set five years in the future, most of the vehicles shown are Audi e-tron SUVs, its first all-electric commercially sold model introduced in 2019 and intended as the first of many future Audi EVs. (Tony Stark drove a concept-car EV version of Audi's R8 sports car in Iron Man 3 (2013), but it was never produced commercially.) *When Mysterio and Peter Parker are having a drink, the song playing in the background is "A Town Called Malice" by The Jam. This song is also in "Billy Elliott", a musical that Tom Holland made his debut as the title character in 2008. *This is the third Spider-Man movie to be released in sequential order by year. The first was Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), then Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018). *Both this film and the first film have the word "home" in their title: "Homecoming" and "Far From Home". *This is the second film that Marisa Tomei and Samuel L. Jackson have appeared in together, the first one being Avengers: Endgame (2019), although they have worked with some of the same people in rapid succession before. Jackson appeared in Goodfellas (1990) with Joe Pesci, who subsequently appeared in My Cousin Vinny (1992) with Tomei. Tomei then appeared in Chaplin (1992) (with Robert Downey Jr.) for director Richard Attenborough, who soon after appeared with Jackson in Jurassic Park (1993). *Peter's suitcase has the letters "BFP" on it. This refers to Benjamin Franklin Parker, Peter Parker's Uncle Ben whose death motivated him to become Spider-Man. *Marks the official MCU debut of J. Jonah Jameson, a fan favorite character who has not been in a film since Spider-Man 3 (2007). Interestingly, he is played by the same actor, J.K. Simmons, who portrayed him in that Spider-Man trilogy. This marks the first time an actor has played the same character in a Marvel film's reboot of the franchise as they did in a previous franchise. *While Hydro-Man is not technically in the film, Flash Thompson is researching the aquatic terror and brings up an article regarding science experiments done on a sailor named Morris Bench, who is Hydro-Man in the comics. *Shortly after the release of Captain America: Civil War (2016) (which introduced Spider-Man to the MCU), there was a fan theory that the BARF technology was created by Quentin Beck (Mysterio) sparking the speculation that he was going to be the villain in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). While the Vulture was chosen as the villain of Homecoming, Far From Home villain is Mysterio and confirms the fan theory that he was indeed the creator of the technology (which Tony took credit for it). *When Peter and Ned are in their classroom discussing Peter's "plans" with MJ toward the start of the movie, there is a rather large collage of Iron Man images on a bulletin board behind Peter; visible behind Ned above the blackboard (and ostensibly opposite to the Iron Man collage) are a series of surrealist prints, the most identifiable being "The False Mirror" (1929) by Rene Magritte, which foreshadows the plot of the movie and the role of Mysterio as a false reflection of Iron Man. *The final Post-Credits scene verifies a theory that was introduced in Captain Marvel (2019); that Nick Fury is (at least sometimes) actually a Skrull. However, Talos is serving as somewhat of an ambassador to fill in for Fury while he seems to be overseeing Captain Marvel/Cosmic Avengers-level missions. Presumably, after the events of The Avengers (2012) when he knew the team was assembled, Fury took his skills to space and left Talos in his place, which is why Fury is eating diagonally-cut toast in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) (for he told Carol Danvers that he despises diagonally-cut toast). *When Peter opens up the hologram display on the suit-machine, several prototype suit designs can be seen leftover from Tony's work. One of these suits is the Iron Spider suit from the Civil War comics, which sports a different design than the Iron Spider suit seen in Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Avengers: Endgame (2019), and this film. Also included is the Anti-Ock suit featured in Spider-Man (2018) the video game. *The song Happy plays while Peter is designing his new suit is "Back In Black" by AC/DC, the same song that is played during the opening of the first Iron Man film. Hilariously, Peter mistakes the band to be Led Zeppelin, whose "Immigrant Song" was prominently featured in Thor: Ragnarok (2017). *When Peter Parker is debriefed by Quentin Beck, Beck mentions that he is from a different earth and that the one the events were taking place in was the 616 universe. In Marvel comics, the main continuity of events occur on Earth-616. *During Mysterio's hallucination-interrogation of Spider-Man he morphs a full-moon into his iconic "fishbowl" helmet this is a visual nod to a similar scene which appeared in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994). *First MCU movie not to have a cameo by Stan Lee; he died shortly after filming wrapped for this movie, but never made it into this movie (most likely due to his declining health), which means that Avengers: Endgame (2019) was his final on-screen appearance. However, this movie does pay tribute to him and fellow Spider-Man creator Steve Ditko. *In the US trailer, Peter's passport is missing vital information: His birthday is 10 August, and the dates of issue and expiration are respectively 19 July and 18 July, but all those dates are missing their years. However, if you look more closely at those dates, it looks as though those years were intentionally blurred out by CGI artists. This is most likely due to the fact that, in Avengers: Endgame (2019), Thanos' snap wasn't reversed until the year 2023, in which everything that happened at the time of the snap (in 2018) picked up immediately at that point, thus everyone who had been "blipped" became five years behind everyone else who had not. In this case, blurring out the years on Peter's passport was done to prevent this massive spoiler. However, in the final cut of this movie, neither the passport nor the scene where Peter requests the passport were featured. *In the sequence before the credits roll, when Peter is swinging through New York and passes by the old Avengers Tower which had been bought by a new owner as revealed in Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), an advertisement for the buildings future indicates: "We can't wait for you to see whats coming next" (or something to that extent), followed with a graphic that counts: 1,2,3,.... This is possibly a foreshadowing of either the Baxter Building or of OsCorp as both are technologically advanced companies not unlike Stark Industries. *As Peter and MJ are swinging together for the first time through NYC as the movie closes, they pass a sign that reads - We can't wait ... to show you... what's next. This phrase appears over 1...2...3...? A possible indication of the end of phase 3 in the MCU and the beginning of phase 4. *Ben Mendelsohn reprises his role as Talos from Captain Marvel (2019) during the end credits - it is revealed that Talos had been taking over as Nick Fury for some unknown period of time. *The 4 entities seen in this film are the Elementals, known as Hellfire (made of fire), Hydron (made of water), Magnum (made of earth) and Zephyr (made of wind). This was confirmed by Kevin Feige and is also mentioned in one of the latest trailers. *The color acid green has long been used in pop culture to indicate villainy, possibly due to the color's origins in the 19th century as a fabric dye derived from arsenic. As a dye, it used to seep into the human body via contact thus eventually poisoning those in close proximity to it (even when used as wallpaper). As such, the color retains a deadly association which has been perpetuated in the movie industry through its prominent use by evil-doers. Mysterio's 'powers' are this particular shade of green, again foreshadowing the "friend who's really the villain" plot twist. *When Peter's classmates defeat the drone in the Tower of London, they use a combination of weapons symbolic of departed Avengers. Betty uses a suit of armor (Iron Man, deceased), MJ uses a hammer-like mace (Thor, in space), and Ned uses a shield (Captain America, in the past/aged). *In early April 2019, about two weeks before the premiere of Avengers: Endgame (2019), Kevin Feige confirmed that Spider-Man: Far From Home would take place after the events of that movie, which caused a little backlash between fans, as it indicates that Peter Parker would return from the dead in Endgame, after his supposed death in Avengers: Infinity War (2018). However, this had already been correctly speculated by most fans from the moment this movie started shooting. *When the Elementals appear, there are various signs that refer to Spider-Man's comic history: **a boat sign reads "ASM212" during the water Elemental attack. The water villain Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) made his debut in "Amazing Spider-Man #212" (January 1981). **a car bears a license plate reading "463" during the earth Elemental attack. The earth villain Sandman (Flint Marko) made his debut in "Amazing Spider-Man #4", September 1963. **a car bears a license plate reading "2865 SEP" during the fire Elemental attack. The fire villain Molten Man (Mark Raxton) made his debut in "Amazing Spider-Man #28", September 1965. *The camera used by Peter's teacher while in Italy (the one that's dropped in the water) seems to pay homage to the one used by Peter Parker in the 90's cartoon. *With his appearance in the post credits scene as J. Jonah Jameson, J.K. Simmons becomes the third actor to star in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film and a DC Extended Universe film, after Zachary Levi and Djimon Hounsou. Ayelet Zurer also starred in Man of Steel and the Marvel series Daredevil, but did not appear in a MCU film. *Peter's main adversaries in this movie turn out to be weaponized drones. In 2018's animated "Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse", both Peter B. Parker and Miles Morales mention that they "Got hit in the face by a drone." *Beck states he's from an alternate reality Earth-833. In this reality, Spider-Man is from the UK, where the final battle in this movie takes place. *Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man is revealed to the public in the mid-credits scene, as a final act of defiance from Quentin Beck and his men. *Mysterio, at one point, shows Spider-Man an illusion of an undead Iron Man. This is likely a reference to the famous Marvel Zombies storyline. *The up turned car on Tower Bridge has the number plate TASM 143. This comic introduced Cyclone when Spider-man was in Paris, Paris being the only country Spider-man did not get to visit! *Early on in the film Nick Fury breaks a fourth wall of sorts by referencing the Star Wars films. Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Fury) played a substantial role in the prequel films of the Star Wars saga as Jedi master Mace Windu. Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Trivia